The Artist
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: He's a bad boy with an attitude. Body covered in sin. I'm a good girl. Why am I drawn to this place? Why here, why me, why him?
1. The Attraction

HAPPY 2014! Three months into this new year and it's almost my birthday and I haven't updated a single story yet… but… uhh… yeah… HAPPY 2014!

I'll update stories soon but for now I didn't want this story idea to fade into the abyss of nothingness so yeah my boy-crazy friend posted a status update a while back ago on FB that got me thinking and so here I am with yet another Vani/Xion story! Yatta! I love this couple so much! GIVE THEM MORE LOVE PEOPLE! I'm talking to all you awesome writers out there!

Anyways, happy reading!

Summary: He's a bad boy with an attitude. Body covered in sin. I'm a good girl. Why am I drawn to this place? Why here, why me, why him?

The Artist

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Attraction

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Show me a man with a tattoo and I'll show you a man with an interesting past."  
― Jack London

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHERE'S THE MONEY?!" an echoing voice demanded in the grim depths of an alleyway.

"Heh. Like I'll tell you morons" panted a young man, squeezing his eyes in pain.

"The boss wants his money, Vanitas. You're running out of time" the knife sunk in deeper, coated in crimson, flowing and absorbing into dark clothes.

"Ahh!" a howled yelp escaped his cold chap lips. "Haa… I… argh… don't… ahh… have… haa… it!" the young man winced aching to soothe his wound but the man holding him against the brick wall wouldn't allow him. "You have until the end of this month" the man warned, the moonlight of the cold dark night illuminating the alleyway. Long strands of silver hair swayed as the taller man walked out of the alleyway. The sound of a car door slamming and an engine driving off were the only sounds in the grave empty night.

The young man slid down the bumpy cold brick wall sitting on the floor. Pressing his hand tightly against the side of his torso, his hand shook as he tried to calm his breathing. He so badly wanted to grit his teeth and curl his hands into tight fists.

He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be free.

Laughter.

He remembered the laughter of females, the wind carrying their mumble of words and giggles. Coughing, he urged his body to force itself up. He couldn't afford to have someone find him and ask if he needed any help – that was the last thing he needed. No hospitals and no curious eyes.

With weak shaky knees, he made his way out of the alleyway staggering as he braced himself for the long walk home. Tightly holding his wounded side, Vanitas gripped onto his skin and loose material of his hoodie desperately trying to hold both entities together to stop from bleeding to death.

Vanitas groaned as he pulled the hoodie over his black spiked hair using his free hand as he made his way onto the main road. He just had to keep his mouth shut and not howl in pain as he passed by the group of girls in their sparkly club dresses.

A short pale girl with bright red lips in a short black one sleeve dress giggled with her friends, the multiple silver bracelets on her tiny wrists jingled as she walked with one hand holding a bright red clutch purse. She paid no attention to the staggering man wearing a dark navy blue hoodie. Her group of friends passed him by as his head was downcast and painstakingly making his way around the corner. She briefly paused as her group walked on when she saw the dark drips of blood.

"Xion! C'mon girl! Hurry up!" a friend called out, waving for the short girl with short black hair.

Tilting her head, Xion frowned, concerned for the stranger clouding her mind as she ignored it. She didn't know if he was into drugs, selling them, or if some injustice was done to him. She didn't know and her mind told her to let it be while her heart felt uneasy sadness.

Blurry vision and an immense need to sleep filled him. He mentally thanked his body for the adrenaline boost where he soon started not to feel any pain but as he neared his safe haven – the pain was starting to appear again. He couldn't let the tears come down, he wasn't some pushover or some crybaby. The pain he felt was like a thousand hell fires but he sucked it up.

"_Be a man, Vanitas" _He quietly chanted to himself as he reached the front step of his home and struggled to find his house keys. Once he found them, he opened the door and went inside. The house was dark and silent – he bit his inner cheek to stop himself from groaning in pain. He couldn't wake up his little brother. He didn't want his little brother knowing that he wasn't completely free from owing _that _jerk money. He had a gambling problem in the past and he didn't feel like hearing his little brother lecture him about it while helping him bandage up his wound.

He knew he was stupid back then but he was only human. He wasn't perfect – far from it.

Vanitas slowly made his way upstairs and into his room – the master bedroom. Stripping away his clothes leaving it all in a trail, he sluggishly entered the bathroom and turned the knobs of the shower.

Tense muscles and steaming water. Blood and water mixing as it washed his sins away. Cruel punishment for not having the money he owned. He was so clouded by quick ambition and obsessed with the want to provide for his family that he spiraled down an addiction. Spiked black hair losing its lift as the water sprayed down his neck. Hard hands turned into fists against the black and white checkered tile wall. Vanitas gritted his teeth and lowly growled as the hot water ran down his pale toned body and seeped into the slowly healing crevices of his opened wound. He pounded his fists against the tile as he rested his forehead against the cool tile wall. He needed to stitch himself up and indulge in a cocktail of pain killers and sleeping pills.

Vanitas stood in front of his bathroom's mirror, damp hair dripping water drops on his gray sweats pants. Flicking the cigarette lighter, he ran a thin sewing needle against the bright flames preparing it for what he was about to do. He was no doctor and he sure as hell did not know what he was doing but he took the black thread and looped it around the needle. Splashing half the bottle of rubbing alcohol on his wound he deeply inhaled and pierced his opened wound with a gargled cry of pain.

Leaving the bathroom in a bloody mess, Vanitas took a handful of pain killers and sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet. Not caring if he took more than the recommended dosage, he knew he wouldn't die.

He was too stubborn to die.

Heavy body dropped like a dead carcass, the soft cold mattress soothed his aches as sleep took over. He was dead to the world and didn't care if his snoring woke up his little brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Geez, what died in here?" a hand picked up a tattoo magazine covered in melted cheese next to a box of day old pizza.

"My hopes and dreams. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" a smirking smile asked as Vanitas crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Nah, didn't feel like going today" he tossed the rotting magazine in the trash can and sat down on a plush red velvet couch.

"My, my. Isn't my little brother supposed to be better than me?" Vanitas teased as he played around with his snake bites.

"I have a prettier name, S-o-r-a" he stuck out his tongue and scratched his ear lightly flicking the black ear cuffs and gauge.

"Whatever, loser" Vanitas threw him a white towel, "Help me out today in the shop since you're ditching anyway"

"Okay" Sora smiled and set up his space.

Vanitas smirked and stood around instructing Sora on what to do. He was careful on not showing how much pain he was in. He woke up feeling like a boulder landed on his chest after being ran over by a bulldozer a couple of times. Sure the knife didn't hit anything vital but it was still a long cut. Despite being wounded, he was just glad that he decided not to wear his usual piercings that night. He knew that, _that _jerk had a thing for pain and torture and could have done a lot worse if he had any of his piercings on that night.

He didn't really feel like wearing them today but in order to appear fine and like his usual self – a person who seemed to not have a single care in the world – he had to dress himself up and pretend normalcy. In the mirror, Vanitas saw his usual punkish self. Black snake bites on lower lips, silver eyebrow piercing on the right side, red tongue piercing, and silver industrial arrow piercings on both ears with two silver studs and black gauges that were a size bigger than Sora's. All Sora wore were small black gauges and cuffs and when he felt like it, he'd wear his silver eyebrow piercing on his left side.

Vanitas and Sora were brothers. They were like yin and yang but their only difference was Sora's innocence. Vanitas wouldn't allow Sora to lose sight of his innocent side. It was already too late for him, he wouldn't allow his little brother to drown in sin. The irony of working as a tattoo artist – Vanitas was hugged by sin, dirtied by it, and embraced each etching on his skin. Sora worked as an apprentice but Vanitas wouldn't allow him to get a tattoo – he wanted to keep Sora as pure and white as porcelain.

"Hey, Vani, stop staring at yourself. We all know that you're pretty… ugly, so hurry up and set up your area. You know how the female clientele always asks for you" Sora crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the red metallic clock on the wall.

Vanitas couldn't tell him that he couldn't sit down, it hurt too much and he was sure that his wound would start to bleed again. He woke up in a small soaked puddle of blood on his bed so when he was getting ready, he made sure to use up all the gauze wrap he had in the house. "I'm not working today, there's you and that girlfriend of yours plus Terra and Ven"

Sora rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Lazy ass"

Vanitas flipped him off and ran off to the restroom to check the gauze wrapped around his torso. He would kill for some pain meds but he forgot them at home. Making a mental note, he made sure to remind himself to buy more pills to have at the shop. Unbuttoning his black shirt, the white gauze was stained in red but it wasn't a problem for the time being.

Vanitas sighed and buttoned up his shirt again, he needed a smoke.

Taking a cigarette he lit it up and took in a long drag, leaning against the wall he faced the entrance where everyone was either setting up their work areas or working on clients that came in earlier. Sora was sitting on the red couch with his girlfriend Kairi on his lap. Her overly exaggerated giggles and teased hair that created layers of volume – it annoyed him greatly and he just couldn't stand her but then again he couldn't stand women.

He was desirable and attractive but old wounds left him bitter like the taste of tobacco.

Vanitas' longtime friend Terra was finishing up his girlfriend's Aqua's tattoo. She too was giggling and trying not to move too much as he worked. Seeing couples and mocking them almost made Vanitas forget the pain he was feeling – almost.

"Being dark and brooding, I see" a voice chuckled and leaned against the wall right next to Vanitas. Taking a cigarette of his own, he placed it in front of Vanitas for him to light up.

"Not feeling good" Vanitas replied simply.

"Are you on your man period again?" he laughed, pointing with the lit cigarette to Sora and Terra with their significant others.

"It's never going to be that, Ven"

"So tell your favorite partner in crime what's eating you up"

"I don't have to tell you everything, you know"

"Sure you don't. We're cousins aren't we?"

"It's mandatory that I have to like you"

"Are you finally confessing to me?"

"If we both liked men then maybe. You'd be my first choice" Vanitas winked at him.

"I love you too" Ven blew him a kiss with the smoke of the cigarette.

They both laughed and enjoyed their little moment together. They enjoyed messing with each other just as much as getting into trouble together. They were the same age and cousins – Vanitas felt like Ven was the only person that would understand his current predicament seeing as he too had a gambling problem as well.

"So the old bastard sent his son to do his bidding, eh?" Ven asked.

"Yeah and it hurt like a bitch" Vanitas gently rubbed his torso.

"How much do you still owe?"

"Fifty thousand munny. That's taxes and interest rate included"

"Ouch. Have you considered going back to… you know…. your old job?"

"Selling myself is my last resort. My dad left my mom in a huge debt, I only did what I could to help out. I'm not proud of it but I've done a pretty good job of keeping it from Sora"

"That guy has some nerve you know? First your dad and now you. Even if we did get addicted to gambling and got trapped in _his_ web, _he _already had you from the beginning"

Vanitas sighed, "I know, Ven, I know. I have a month left"

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, 'then what'" Vanitas glanced over Ven's direction and gritted his teeth, "Then I die. I'm done for if I can't get the money. I can't ask you guys for it, especially you. It took you five years just to get the twenty thousand you owed _him_. Sora's seventeen, he can take care of himself but it'll still feel like I left him as an orphan if I were to die next month"

"You still have your mom, you know"

"She's in a mental ward"

"Dude, she moved to Twilight Town. That's hardly a mental ward" Ven rolled his eyes.

"We did have some pretty wild times there, didn't we?" Vanitas chuckled as he put out his cigarette and closed his piercing golden eyes. "She moved so she could forget Destiny Island and my old man is a coward in hiding"

"Better than my dad, he's too involved in my life. Cut me some slack, dad!" Ven shook his head.

"Hey, I like your dad" Vanitas whispered, eyes closed as Ven stared at him for a brief moment, "Dude, he caught me having sex" Ven whined, "I can't even have any privacy with Olette!"

Vanitas growled at the name. He hated Olette more than he did Kairi.

He was the only single one in the group – by choice.

"So? Better to get that leech off of you, besides, two words: move out"

"Olette isn't a leech! My old man won't let me move out, that's the thing"

"Can I take your place instead? I'll dye my hair a stupid shade of blond and act as dorky as you. You can move in with Sora as long as you sleep on the couch"

"Hey, why do I get the couch? You have the master bedroom!"

"Did I fail to mention? The master bedroom is now the guest bedroom reserved for only me and me alone"

"You're such an ass. Why don't you just marry my dad?" Ven nudged him with his elbow.

Vanitas slowly opened his eyes and chuckled, "You know what, I think I will. We'll have hot gay sex and make you jealous while you're with that tramp. I'll make you beg and whimper for me every night while you're in the arms of another"

"If Olette is the tramp then I'm the lady!" Ven stuck out his tongue, blue tongue piercing shining. "You drive a hard bargain. I don't know whether to ship you with my dad or us together"

"You wouldn't last ten minutes with me" Vanitas said, serious and confident as ever.

"I could make out with you right about now, stop making me feel all hot and bothered" Ven closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Vanitas smirked and leaned in, facing him. His lips lightly brushing against Ven's, "Touché, Ven. Stop being so damn cute" he whispered and quickly pecked his cousin's forehead. Vanitas ruffled Ven's hair before walking away chuckling.

"Stop daydreaming over there, Ven! Roxas is here!" Terra shouted.

Ven chuckled and finished his cigarette. "Coming!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See you tomorrow, my love!" Ven waved with two fingers holding a cigarette.

Terra and the others were long gone, leaving Vanitas with the job to close up. "Don't cheat on me now, Ven" Vanitas smirked, "Remember that you're mine for the day tomorrow"

"Yeah I know, I don't have plans with Olette tomorrow. We're going to go check out the competition, right?"

"Besides planning world domination, yeah that's the only thing I have planned" Vanitas nodded.

"Sweet. Yeah, I'll be here early then dude" Ven smiled and walked out of the tattoo parlor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heavy panting caused by heavy breathing filled his heavy lungs as he slumped down on the ground and grasped tightly onto the bleeding wound. He was fine hours ago and now he spiraled down to pain and a high fever. He couldn't let Sora see him like this, he'd take him to the hospital for sure. Vanitas made sure to 'sober' up before leaving. He didn't want to deal with the emergency room.

Hearing the ding of the entrance's little bell, Vanitas slapped his face cursing to himself. Forgetting to lock up, he weakly got up from the floor. Taking off his shirt, he didn't care if he was bare chested with a gauze wrap around his torso. He didn't care if some stranger saw him in his current condition.

"We're… closed" Vanitas groaned as he willed his body to lean against the wall.

A short pale girl with short black hair meekly nodded her head, "S-S-Sorry! I'll come back another day!"

Vanitas stared at her, she had big deep blue eyes and pale rosy lips. Her hair was adorned with a black flower clip and she was wearing a black tank top and a dark blue jean skirt. "If you have a question… I can answer it but we're closed for any commissions" he told her as she smiled and nodded her head again.

Licking her lips to remoisten them, she rummaged through her bright blue messenger bag and took out a piece of white paper. "I'd like a tattoo of a dragon but I'm not a very good artist and I haven't found any artist's work that I'd like permanently on my back. I was wondering if you could come up with something for me?" she asked as he slowly walked to her, trying not show any pain and took the paper from her. "I'm Xion by the way. I hope that you can bring my vision to life"

"Just a dragon?" he asked.

"Yes, well…. I'd like it to be personal" she frowned and twirled a strand of short black hair.

"That's impossible" he simply told her and gave her the blank paper back.

"Why is that?" hope filled her voice but then she noticed the white gauze soaked in blood around his torso. She gasped, "You're bleeding!" she covered her mouth with one hand and rummaged in her bag for something to give him, anything for the bleeding. She was so stupid, here she was – talking to a man, a tattoo artist for nearly five minutes and failed to notice his bare chest and the blood stained white gauze wrapped around his torso. It reminded her of that night she passed by a tall hooded man that was bleeding down the street.

Maybe… they were the same person?

"For a tattoo done by a tattoo artist to be personal – they would have to get to know you. A tattoo is permanent ink on skin. If you want it to tell a story – your story, then I can't help you unless I get to know you" Vanitas explained, if she had her own drawing then he could easily get the job done but asking him for a drawing made by him – he didn't just draw for anyone. "Don't worry about my bleeding… I'm fine" he said as he unhooked the wrapping and took off the gauze to see just how much damage was done.

The long cut on his left side was held together by his poor attempt at stitching it up with black thread. He frowned more due to the fact that the cut was on the unversed heart tattoo he had there. He would probably have to fix it up once he was better but there was nothing he could do for now but wait for the wound to heal.

His body was like a canvas covered in sin, all stories of his life etched into flesh. He didn't have many tattoos but the ones he did have were all very special and meaningful to him. An unversed heart on his left hip bone and another over his own heart and the biggest tattoo was a black and red angry dragon with flames on his back. He only had three tattoos but he didn't need any more for the time being. All three had their own story, both hearts he did himself but the back tattoo – that took time and effort and different hands helped him out with that one. His friends were like his family; his friends, cousin, and little brother all worked countless of hours on it but besides the work time put into it – it had its own story.

"Hey! You have a dragon tattoo! Did you draw that yourself?" Xion enthusiastically asked as she circled around him and carefully examined the details as she was careful not to touch him. He told her not to worry about his bleeding wound and that was exactly what she was going to do. She just met him and didn't want to upset or anger him in any way.

"Yeah I did" He smirked and crossed his arms, the muscles on his back tensed making the dragon shift and animated for a brief moment.

"This is really beautiful work!" she complimented as she took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'd really like to get to know you. I've decided that I want you to personally draw my tattoo!"

Vanitas had to chuckle at that, she seemed so shy but she was a spitfire for sure. "And who said that I'll agree? You don't even know my name"

Puffing up her cheeks, she lightly balled up her hands into tiny weak fists and turned to face him, "Then tell me your name! Please!"

"Cheeky now aren't you?" he teased as he enjoyed seeing her soft pale face quickly turn a shade of bright red.

"Please… tell me your name" she begged.

"Vanitas" he simply said and walked over to a cabinet to take a box of tissues out.

"Interesting name"

"So is yours"

"So will you agree?"

"Hmm… I'm currently out of commission due to this damn cut but I'll think about it"

"C'mon! Please!" Xion clasped her hands together and pleaded, "I'll bake you cookies!"

"Oh, wonderful. I've gained a doting grandmother, please don't pinch my cheeks too tightly!" Vanitas sarcastically replied in a high pitched tone failing to sound feminine at all.

"This is sarcasm, right? Okay! I think I can deal with that!" Xion smiled and nodded. She didn't know why but she found him interesting, he was pretty funny. Not a guy of many words but funny.

"Get used to it babe" Vanitas said as he cleaned up the blood on the wound. Throwing away the dirtied tissues into the trash can, he leaned against the counter and sighed. "Look, this was great and all and it was nice meeting you and all that crap but come back tomorrow during the day. I need to close up now and get home to deal with this cut"

"Oh! Right! Sorry to keep you here, I'll come back tomorrow. Hey, thanks for hearing me out" Xion nibbled on her bottom lip and debated if she should wave goodbye to him or shake his hand or do something. She's never been around a tattoo artist before, he looked like a bad boy but she didn't think he was so bad.

Walking out towards the entrance of the parlor, Xion paused before twisting the knob, "Wait, I forgot to tell you something"

"What?" Vanitas asked her as he stood closer to her.

"I want you to promise. Promise me that you won't try to sexually harass me"

"You mean, like this?" he said as he lightly pushed her against the back of the entrance's door. He lowly growled and caged her into his body, holding her small hands up by her wrists over her head. "What if I'm the biggest pervert you've ever met?" he asked as he ran the tip of his cold nose over the crook of her neck up towards her jaw. His black spiky hair was surprisingly soft and lightly tickled her rather than pricked her sensitive skin. "You're requesting a back tattoo done by me, for that your back will be exposed to me. You'd be braless, how do you know that I won't take advantage?" he whispered against her lips. Piercing golden eyes stared intently into surprised deep blue eyes.

"Your contacts are really pretty" she whispered back.

"They're not contacts" he told her very seriously.

Silence filled the room as the humming noise of the air conditioner kicked in. Vanitas chuckled and then full heartily laughed. He tried to calm himself down to avoid his wound from bleeding any further but he couldn't as he genuinely showed her a rare smile of his, "I'm sexually harassing you and all you have to say is that you think my 'contacts' are pretty? You're such a weirdo" he laughed again and let go of her.

Xion let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. He didn't scare her and he was probably just messing with her. She noticed that he liked to tease and be sarcastic. "I've never seen such golden eyes before" she crossed her arms over her chest, turned her head and ignored him. In her defense she wasn't about to blurt out that she was briefly mesmerized.

"And I've never seen a wolf disguised as an old lady in a bed before" he stuck out his tongue, revealing his red tongue piercing. "You can thank my old man for these eyes and both my parents for these highly desirable and attractive genes of mine"

Xion rolled her eyes. So he was a bit cocky and over confident.

She turned around and twisted the knob, half out the door, she laughed and said, "Your girlfriend must be the luckiest girl alive" sticking out her tongue out at him, she walked out.

"Don't have one!" he yelled out as she raised her hand out and gave him a thumbs up.

Vanitas chuckled and locked the door, "At least not yet" he whispered.

"Not yet"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

I like how all the stories I originally plan to be One-shots all end up being longer than they were originally intended! Oh well, the more the better, right?

I mostly listened to a lot of the GazettE, Escape The Fate, and Falling In Reverse while writing this. Miyavi and G-Dragon were thrown into the mix as well.

So Vanitas has dug quite a big hole for himself. Fifty thousand munny! How on earth is he ever going to pay that within a month?

Love at first sarcastic remark? Love at first sight? How will Vanitas and Xion's relationship develop?

Will Ven and Vanitas ever make out with each other? Possibly not, unless they were paid a generous insane amount of munny. Cousins or not! LOL.

If it wasn't made clear - Vanitas is a very sinful person. Cynical, sarcastic, teasing, serious, quick to temper, piercings, tattoos, smokes, over confident, cocky, has sold himself/his body, has gambled and gotten himself into a big mess, etc. Really the list can go on and on but that's why we love him!

This fic will contain some dark elements and this different level of maturity but fear not - I'm a strictly Rated T author.

That may or may not be any good news to some of you. LOL. Trolololol.

What do you think will happen next?

Until next time!

I'll update Your Love Is My Drug whenever I figure out how to edit it and make it work out the way I want it to. Reapers will eventually get updated as well, I'm just debating on a few things for it.

Sora &amp; Me may never see the light of an update ever again… for a very long time. Out of all my KH stories – it was my first official story for the KH archive but I feel like it has no direction even though I do love some things about it.

Anyways:

Remember to R&amp;R! Plz &amp; Thankies! :]

I don't own Vanitas, Xion, and all other characters used in this fic.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.

I just own this idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


	2. Sweet Like Nicotine

AN: Procrastinated three college essays for this. Huhuhu. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I know that it's been a while since this story has seen the light of an update/new chap. Reviews/feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Ps. I feel like lately the Vani/Xion section has rather been... under a dry spell. Hope this new chap can change that a bit! Happy reading~

Sweet Like Nicotine

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Remember to deposit the money into my account" serious lips said out loud to the girl covered in the white stained sheets. Vanitas picked up his clothes one by one off the floor and casually dressed himself and left the hotel room.

The girl didn't bother to call out to him or pursue him. She knew he was a serious one.

Lit cigarette in hand, Vanitas walked home. Taking in a long drag, he ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm down. He needed to relax and act like he just didn't spend the night with a stranger again. He needed to act like he didn't just sell himself for the fifth time that week.

He was exhausted and felt like he needed to bathe in something stronger than holy water. If such thing even existed.

Fishing around in his jean pockets for his keys, he found them and entered the house as quietly as he could but for once all the lights were on inside and he knew he was caught red handed. The clock read the two a.m. mark on a friday. Vanitas mentally cursed and found Sora digging around in the fridge. "Well, well, look who's home" Sora's voice echoed from inside the fridge as he took things out.

Vanitas sat on the kitchen counter and sighed, "I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to take a shower and knock out"

Sora set the ingredients to make a sandwich out on the counter next to Vanitas and lightly poked him. Vanitas flinched and shook, almost jumping off the counter. Sora titled his head, eyebrow raised and gave him a questioning look. Vanitas shook his head and got up, heading upstairs, he sighed and tried to keep it together until reaching his room.

Once in the privacy of his room, as soon as he locked his door, Vanitas slid down and hugged himself. Rapidly rubbing his hands against his arms, he closed his eyes and tried to envision cleanliness. He could deal with other sins but sleeping around – it made him feel dirty. Dirty to the core.

Vanitas took a shower and quickly passed out. He just wanted to forget the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So let me get this straight, we came to scope our competition that's… going out of business?" Ven asked, crossing his arms as they stood outside of Twilight Works.

"Yep" Vanitas smirked as he pointed at the building, "We came to shop, dear cousin"

"Wait, what to do you mean and what the hell dude, you know you can't! You're on a budget"

"It's fine… I can do a couple of more jobs at night. If I start to look like a sad panda, I'm blaming you"

"Me?! I'm not the one telling you to sleep around with strangers at night!" Ven glared at him.

Vanitas turned around and faced him, face to face as he whispered, "I'll just lie and say that you've been keeping me up all night long"

Ven puckered his lips and continued to glare at him, "If Olette sees us, you're going to make her jealous, dude"

Vanitas smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing"

"Fine, whatever, but what happened that day you told me to be ready? I was free and you totally bailed on me!" Ven shook his head dramatically sighing.

"Things come up you know, the point is, we're here now" Vanitas simply replied.

He turned around again and walked to open the door to Twilight Works. Inside the dead tattoo parlor, Vanitas tapped on the bell as he and Ven waited for someone to come up to the front desk. Unlike their parlor that was wide and open-spaced, Twilight Works was a lot smaller and had a glass counter with a small chain link fence dividing the waiting room and the working area.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite jerk" a booming voice yelled.

"Axel, I'm right here. Stop yelling" Vanitas rolled his eyes as he and Axel did a secret handshake.

"Before I ask you what you're doing here, can I just say that, that shade of droopy panda is looking lovely on you" Axel laughed as he pointed to his own green eye and pulled the skin down, "Have you been, ya know?" he asked as he thrust the air once.

Vanitas flipped him off as Axel continued to laugh already knowing the answer, "Manwhore" he stuck out his tongue as Vanitas growled and took out his pocket knife, "Don't tempt me" he seethed as Axel backed up and opened the gate for them.

Vanitas and Axel were friends for the most part, while he and Ven would get into trouble growing up – Ven always knew when to say no and stop. There was always a limit to what destruction they would cause but with Axel, he wasn't family, he was a friend and he was a lot worse.

If it weren't for Axel, Vanitas wouldn't know about getting high, injecting things he shouldn't try, breaking bones that aren't meant to be broken in the first place, having so many probation community service hours and warrants and really the list could go on and on when it came to Axel but the main one – if it weren't for Axel, Vanitas would have lost his virginity to a nice girl. Someone he could take home to his mom and have a long lasting steady relationship with but that wasn't the case.

Vanitas would probably be either dead in a casket or rotting in jail which pretty much was the same thing. If it weren't for Axel, a lot of things in his life would have been different even though he'd still have a gambling problem. That was born long before he had ever met Axel. Axel was a wild card and one of those types of friends that you can't exactly say goodbye to. He and Vanitas had history, longtime friends getting into all kinds of trouble. Vanitas had the will to leave that lifestyle, he had the control to stop and better himself. After so much in a few short years, Vanitas found himself getting bored of the same thing, the same vicious cycle of a lifestyle. He had been drug free and sober for a few years now and his main motivation was his little brother. Sora meant a lot to Vanitas and he'd cut his own tongue before the day came when he'd ever admit that out loud.

"So what can I do for you fish eaters?" Axel asked sitting down on a metal stool.

"We came here to shop. Where's Hayner and Pence?" Ven spoke up seeing that with lack of sleep, Vanitas was ready to pounce on anything and everything that wasn't himself – Ven.

"I don't know, they went out to go buy some cake supply crap or something. They're closing this place down so they can open a bakery or some shi- wait, I need a job! How 'bout it old friend? You buy all the stuff in here and you get not only me but Zexion and Saix as employees! It's a win, win!"

Vanitas massaged his temples and sighed, "We'll talk later. I'm out. Just let Hayner and Pence know that we came looking for them" he said and handed Axel a business card, "We changed the main phone number at Unversed Hearts"

"Gotcha" Axel took the card and saluted them off, "We'll be closed tomorrow, got it memorized?"

Vanitas yawned, "Yeah, whatever"

Walking out, Ven and Vanitas headed back to Unversed Hearts – their second home away from home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Veeeeen" Vanitas moaned, "Ven, I'm hungry"

"I'm not satisfying your sexual urges" Ven stuck out his tongue.

Vanitas cringed, "Sex is the last thing on my mind. Go buy the burgers, stupid"

Ven laughed and grabbed his car keys, "Fine, fine. The usual right?"

"Yeah" Vanitas nodded and closed his eyes, yawning.

"Get some sleep while I'm gone, my love" Ven winked and walked out.

Vanitas smirked and fell asleep on a purple velvet couch in the back room.

He didn't feel the time at all but what woke him up was the wafting smell of greasy burger meat and oily fries. Vanitas slowly opened his eyes and stretched, yawning as Ven came back into the room and set the white paper bag on the table.

"I got you a Dr. Pepper because it's an odd numbered day and I know how pissy you can get if I don't get that right" Ven said as he handed Vanitas the cup of soda. "Damn right" Vanitas yawned again and took his burger.

"So are you working today?" Ven asked him as he unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

"Yeah. This girl is coming in to talk about her idea since I had to postpone last week"

"Oh, a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Is she cute?"

"Does it matter?"

"What do you mean, 'does it matter' of course it matters! Hey, she could be the one! You never know!" Ven winked as he threw a french fry at Vanitas but missing altogether frowning.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, yawning again. "She has short black hair and deep blue eyes. She's short and not the brightest crayon in the box"

"That's pretty harsh"

"Yeah well, I call it like I see 'em"

Ven shook his head and stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth, "So where does she want the tattoo?" he asked in a garbled mess.

"Back. A dragon tattoo"

"Ooh, that's a first for you, think you'll be civil about it? Ya know, don't let your hands roam around her lovely lady curves" Ven wiggled a blond eyebrow and continued, "Her back will be exposed all to yourself and knowing you, you'll take her into the back room to work on her" he slowly moved his shoulders back and forth, wiggling his body sensually, and wrapped his arms around him, making kissing and moaning noises as he took bites out of his burger.

Vanitas stayed quiet, slowly narrowing his eyes into daggers as Ven set his food down on the table and circled around him and the couch that was a few mere inches away from the wall. "As you're working on her tattoo, preparing the stencil, your inner predator urges will talk to you and seductively whisper, 'Take me Vanitas'" Ven paused and hovered over the couch loudly whispering into Vanitas' ear, "TAKE ME!" he said loud enough to sound like a strangled moan to anyone outside the back room.

Vanitas growled, "You have exactly five seconds to get away from me or else I'll personally give you a Prince Albert"

Ven immediately jumped over the couch and quickly took his food and keys as he made a mad dash out. "I LOVE YOU BUT I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH A PIERCING GUN DOWN THERE!" Ven yelled and slammed the entrance door as the bell above vibrated.

Vanitas chuckled and was left alone to finish eating and get a few more minutes of sleep in peaceful silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sleep was indefinite.

A necessary ingredient in the way of life and yet he seemed to lack much of it.

Vanitas slept for a good thirty minutes, clearly not enough to shed away the heavy dark bags under his eyes, but it was enough for him to be relaxed and stay calm enough to not bite someone's head off. The light buzzing noise of the air conditioning wasn't what woke him up, he was aware of that noise, but the little chime of the bell at the front never failed to wake him up.

It was a slow day as it usually was in the mornings, afternoons, and weekdays. Today was no different and by the evening the place would be packed with more drunken idiots and people sober enough to know what they want.

Vanitas groaned and slowly got up from the couch as he yawned and stretched. Getting up, he made his way to the front where he found himself alone with the short girl he had met a week again.

"You look awful" she commented, "Almost like a vampire"

"Maybe I am a vampire. I could have a meat locker filled with bodies in the back and a storage room filled with blood bags" he rolled his eyes, yawning again.

"I would believe you, mister, but last time I've check" she smirked, crossing her arms, "Vampires don't bleed. They're the gods of the underworld"

Vanitas had to chuckle at that, she was quite perceptive.

"How's the wound?" she asked as she reached for her sketchpad inside her leather messenger bag.

"Still healing" he simply replied, "And you won't be needing that"

Xion paused and looked up, titling her head she gave him a confused look, "I thought we were going to get started?"

Vanitas sighed, "Did you forget what I told you already? I can't do anything about your tattoo unless I get to actually know you. If you already had an idea in your head, this would be a lot easier but you don't"

Xion lightly blushed and scratched her cheek, "Right! Sorry"

Awkward silence soon filled the room as Vanitas took a metal stool and placed it by the counter so he could sit down and lean his elbow against the countertop. Xion bit her lip nervously, knowing that he was just watching her every move. "Umm… so… how do we get to know each other? As friends!" she said, putting emphasis on the 'friends' part so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"We don't" he simply replied.

Xion titled her head at this, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Vanitas sighed, "Lately I don't have the time for chit chat. Have my cousin Ven entertain you, if I have the time for it, then we can hang out"

"Wait, but how am I supposed to get to know you if you aren't around?" she asked, the panic rising in her voice. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up, maybe it was just due to badly wanting this tattoo done by him.

"Getting to know me isn't solely by being with me, you know" he chuckled at that, seeing her cheeks puff up turning red, he could tell that she was getting irritated.

Before she could complain and say anything else, Ven came into the shop with a box filled with jars. "Vani! You'll never guess what just happened! I hit the jackpot!" he enthusiastically shook the cardboard box. "Crickets and worms! Insects' man! I am so having a feast with this!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes as Xion inwardly cringed. "He eats bugs?" she asked. Vanitas nodded, "Ven likes 'exotic' foods. He's kind of a food junkie" he explained as Ven placed his box on top of the counter.

"Hey Vani, is this that girl you're gonna work on? Back dragon tattoo, right?" Ven asked as he extended his hand to shake Xion's. Xion silently shook his hand as Vanitas nodded, "Yeah, that's her. This is Xion, Xion this is my idiot cousin, Ventus – Ven for short."

"Whoa, whoa, hey c'mon on now, I'm more than an idiot. I'm _your _idiot and your _lover_" Ven winked as he took Vanitas by his shoulders and spun him around.

Vanitas smirked, puckering his lips, "Kiss me then, _lover_" he teased as he gripped onto Ven's shirt.

Xion was confused and didn't know what to do, how to react, or even if she should say something. Maybe this was her cue to leave for the day and come back at a better time. Deciding that, that was the best choice, she stood up and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'm sorry! I'll come back tomorrow, sorry to inconvenience you for the day, Vanitas. I didn't know that you were gay" she bowed furiously, trying to hide her blush.

Ven quickly leaned down and kissed Vanitas' cheek and happily took his box, leaving the two alone as he went to put his treasures away in the back room. Vanitas chuckled loudly as it echoed through the empty parlor. "You make it sound as if you were almost trying to flirt with me, Xion. As if you're almost jealous if I were really gay" Vanitas challenged as her face reddened, "D-D-Don't g-g-get t-t-the w-wrong i-idea here!" she stuttered as she calmed down, realizing what he said, "Wait, you're not gay for your cousin?"

Vanitas shook his head, "Don't be stupid. Although he's my partner in crime, don't you think I could do better than a ditzy blond?" he chuckled amused as he yawned. Sleep was tugging at him yet again and he knew he wouldn't be getting any at all later with his nightly side job.

Xion carefully studied him as she absentmindedly got closer to him and before she even knew it herself, her hands gently caressed his face. Vanitas' turned wide eyed for a second before relaxing, her hands were warm and her touch made his skin tingle in an almost pleasant numb type of way. "Your eyes really are pretty" she whispered, thumb wiping softly at a tear coming down the corner of his eye due to his tired yawn. "You look really tired. Take better care of your health" she gently told him as she pulled away.

Her absent touch made him feel cold as he shrugged his shoulders, "Sleep would be nice but it's a luxury that I can't afford right now"

"Why not?" she curiously asked.

"I…" Vanitas began, closing his eyes, "I owe a lot of money to this jerk. My time is running out… I'm working my ass off every day and night but it doesn't seem like I'll have enough by the time all of it is due. If I die, I at least want to go debt free so that my little brother Sora won't suffer in the end" Vanitas clenched his fist, gritting his teeth at the mere thought of that bastard who's ruining his life.

"I know that we just met but how much do you owe? Or what's this guy's name?" Xion's heart pounded, she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Vanitas opened his eyes, looking directly into her own eyes with a dead serious expression."I'm really tired, Xion. I'm beyond exhausted and I don't think getting an innocent girl like yourself involved in this is wise. I won't tell you the amount but his name is Xemnas. He's just the son, the old geezer is the head boss" Vanitas chuckled at the mention of _his _name, he wanted to spit it out like venom. "How did a guy like myself get involved with such a notorious mob boss? Well that's one hell of a story for another day. Anyways it's my own damn problem so don't worry about it. You're here for your tattoo and I agreed to do it for you. That's all that matters here after all but for right now I need to get ready for my side jobs. I'm leaving you in Ven's care, unlike me, he's a lot more sociable and I'm pretty sure you'll get along with him better than what you would with me. Ask him anything about me and he'll gladly tell you. I need to get out of here for today" Vanitas got up from the stool and took out a key from his jean pocket, inserting the key into the cash register, he locked it and unhooked his red hoodie from underneath the counter.

Xion didn't see when he walked out of the place. Frozen in place, she shook as her eyes widened, her blood ran cold, and her heart nearly stopped. She was far from being an innocent girl. She was far from coming from a perfect family. She had her fair share of dark secrets. Once the feeling came back into her legs, Xion ran into the back, "VEN!" she frantically yelled.

Inside the office room, Ven scrolled through his music on his smartphone with headphones on as he texted his girlfriend. Humming along to the music, he shook his leg as he smiled at his phone.

"VEN!" hearing a muffled yell, he paused his music as he saw Xion standing in the front door of the room. She was in near tears as she panted as if she just ran a mile. "Whoa, hey, are you okay? Don't tell me that dummy made you cry!" Ven frowned as he threw his phone and headphones on the couch and gently placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"How long!" she shouted.

Ven raised an eyebrow confused, "Er, what?"

"How long, Ven!" Xion shook as she tried calming down, "How long does Vanitas have until his time is up? How long!"

Ven didn't think Vanitas would tell anyone about that but he didn't say anything as his face turned grim. "Not much" he told her, "Vanitas isn't the type of ask for help. The odds aren't favorable but he's almost close to his goal. D-D-Don't worry about him, just do as he said" Ven choked on the last bit, he knew that his cousin barely had thirty thousand. He didn't know where the last twenty would come from since Vanitas refused his help many times before in the past.

Xion gulped, she knew that she had just met Vanitas. She knew that they were still practically strangers but she knew this gang. She knew how sickening, how disgusting, and how corrupt they could be. They didn't play by the rules and always cheated. She knew this after all due to being the granddaughter of said head boss. She wasn't proud of her background and upbringings. If she could, she would escape it all, run away, and never look back. She failed many times before in the past, seeing friends fall victim to her family. She never told anyone about her family but somehow they all ended up in debt and killed due to their stupid pride and ambitions. She didn't have many friends due to that and didn't want Vanitas to fall victim to the same fate. If only she could prevent it, if only she could rescue him from this tangled web.

Shaking her head, the tears spilled as Ven tried to comfort her. "You don't understand Ven, even if you say that Vanitas doesn't have much time left. They'll kill him no matter what! It doesn't matter if he has all the money or not, this is all one sick game to them. They'll never leave Vanitas alone, only if they truly find him interesting then… then he has a chance of avoiding death"

She knew her father and grandfather had twisted minds, she knew that they only did things to amuse themselves. They didn't need the money, in the end it was a business. The real payment was a person's life. Those who weren't killed turned morbid and mentally ill, some even begged to join in the ranks of the mafia, while others were simply offered a position if they saw potential in them.

Xion could tell that Vanitas had a strong character and that his wits wouldn't allow him to die so easily but she still feared for his safety. She truly wanted his friendship and didn't want him to see her as some kind of monster. She was different from her family. She was better than them.

As Ven comforted her, she greatly appreciated it as she calmed down completely and regained her composure. Thanking him, she smiled and took his hand, gently squeezing it as she nodded and spoke up, "Thank you, Ven. You're very kind and a good friend. Well, I mean, I'd like for us to be friends"

Ven smiled back at her, "Of course!" he beamed as he took her mind off things.

Xion didn't say a word but she was determined. She would help Vanitas no matter what and wouldn't allow him to give up without a fight. She could tell that he was strong, both body and mind, but she didn't want to ever hear him speak so calmly about his problems ever again. It gave her this uncomfortable feeling as if he finally accepted his fate and was planning on giving up on his life.

"Hey, Xion, you up for a game of mancala? Vani bought me this sea shell version for my birthday last year. He never really plays with me unless he's super bored. I can't ask my girlfriend because she's scary when it comes to board games. She takes them way too seriously" Ven laughed.

Xion nodded, "I'd love to. I didn't know that you have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, not many do. They just assume that I'm gay for my cousin. I love him, ya know? I really do, but not like that. We just like teasing each other a lot which sometimes pisses off my girl. Vani isn't so fond of my Olette"

"She has a nice name"

"Thanks! I'll let her know you said that!" he smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're already anemic, are you really sure you can continue?"

"I told you, I'm fine"

The nurse shook her head, sighing as she tied the tourniquet around Vanitas' arm. Once she was ready, she put pressure on his arm, trying to find the vein again. Finding a good one, she quickly inserted the needle and filled five tubes of blood. As a professional she would have been against letting him donate blood but she couldn't say no to her own 'nephew'

She was Vanitas' mother's best friend and has always watched out for him and Sora. She mostly tended to Sora's wounds and medical exams since Vanitas wasn't so keen on hospitals or seeing doctors in general. Once she was done, she put a band-aid on him and smiled, "There, all done"

"I appreciate it, thanks"

"Anything for family. Now I know it's not a whole lot of money but if you want, come back in a few days and you can donate again. Promise me that you'll go eat something straight away after this!"

Vanitas chuckled, "Will do"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

White walls. Plain white walls. They brought no happiness, only misery and it was the only color in this mansion. It was ironic, seeing what their line of work was. Xion sighed as she laid in her black comforter, she hated the white so the best she could do was have all black furniture.

She was a caged bird with clipped wings whenever she was home. It wasn't a warm homey environment, the air was suffocating and thick. If the walls could talk, they would scream bloody murder and wail like a banshee. The only reason she was even home today was because she had to make her dad listen to her one way or another and not hearing from Vanitas for days had her concerned. Although she spent most of her time with Ven and occasionally with his girlfriend – Olette, it wasn't the same feeling she felt whenever she was with Vanitas. Ven tried to comfort her with what little information he's heard from his cousin but it still wasn't enough to let her sleep peacefully at night.

Getting up from her bed, she put on her fuzzy purple slippers and made her way to the dining room. Her dad was probably in there with a couple of their henchmen. She wouldn't be surprised to find a couple of prostitutes and her dad giving her the excuse that they were only 'friends' and 'welcomed house guests' Just as she wouldn't be surprised to find them snorting lines of crack or counting money over the dinner table.

Gently knocking on the door, trying to keep her innocent daughter façade up, she was allowed entry and entered where she, to her surprise, found her dad alone with her grandfather. They were just going over piles and stacks of papers with a calculator.

"Ah, Xion, what a beautiful girl – no, woman, you're turning into!" her grandfather tried his best to give her a sweet smile but it was sickening if nothing else.

"It's so nice to see you, Grandfather Xehanort" Xion sweetly greeted as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there something you need, Xion?" Xemnas spoke up, taking off his glasses and pausing the paperwork he was in the middle of.

"Daddy…" Xion began, trying to think of sad things to make her easily cry. She knew her father was a sucker for her waterworks. "I… I… know it's none of my business but I'd like to…"

"Xion, Daddy's a very busy man. Tell me what it is that you want and I'll see to it depending on what it is" Xemnas cut her off, clearly not buying into her waterworks today.

Xion sniffled, mentally sighing as she continued, "I have a friend, whose friend owed a lot of money to a person – a head boss. This specific person is an enemy of yours, they were so ruthless that they killed my friend's friend before his debt was due. Now, Daddy, you wouldn't want your enemy taking over your territory, right? If we showed more sympathy towards those that owe you and say, extend their time, wouldn't that show them that you're not afraid of playing by the rules? And by the rules, I mean, _your _rules. We can't allow them to start getting their own ideas, thinking things, making rules, and doing as they please. I'm only saying that you try out my plan at least once"

Xemnas gave his daughter a hard stern look as he thought it over and slowly the idea started to intrigue him. By showing sympathy, they would be showing loyalty. The mafia had a code, surely some men had more respect than others and they could get more people on their side. Growing their networks by showing restraint. Yes, he liked this idea very much, despite it sounding as if he were showing a sign of weakness. In the long run, they could lure more people onto their side, possibly see the potential of those that are indebted to them, and actually gather all the money owed and then some. "How much more are you planning this extension to be?" he asked her.

Xion beamed, this was it! She lured him into her plan! "About a month?" she said wincing, unsure that he would even allow that much more time to be given.

"Hmm… there's really no hurry in collecting the money but very well, I will allow this show of sympathy just this once to try it out. Father, do you object to Xion's proposal?" Xemnas turned to face his father as Xehanort shook his head, "Xion is showing her true colors, she's slowly proving herself. In no time, she will become an excellent boss. I won't object to this idea, I'll allow it"

Xion brightly smiled, ignoring the part about becoming a mob boss herself. She had no intention of ever continuing the family business and running things herself once they both decide to retire. Hugging them both, she thanked them, bowed down before leaving and excused herself.

She felt like a weight was just lifted from her heavy heart. She could sleep better at night knowing that she, for the moment, had gotten Vanitas a little extra time. She didn't really care that she just helped save all her father's and grandfather's clients – she only cared that she had saved Vanitas just this once.

Maybe she did have potential in becoming a sneaky and cunning boss. She would be the first female boss in a very long time but those are things that she didn't want to presently think of.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Ahhh! V-V-Vanitas!" back arched. _

"_M-M-More! Faster!" clawing hands with sharp nails. _

_Grunted responses and breathy moans. _

_An exhausted bruised body. _

_How much more sin would he fill his body with? _

"_Fill me to the core"_

"…"

"_Don't bother with condoms"_

"_Tch. Don't be stupid"_

"_Vanitas is the best money can buy"_

"_...Shut up"_

_Sweaty bodies and scattered clothes. _

_An uneasy body and mind. _

_When will he be able to stop selling himself? _

_End this torture. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It was almost five in the morning when he got home. Staggering, not because he was drunk but because he was so tired and delirious, he made his way home. Sora was long asleep and for that he was grateful as he quietly made his way upstairs slowly. The creaking of the wooden stairs and floorboards echoed in his tired mind as it rang, adding to his painful headache. _

_Once he was in the comfort of his own room, Vanitas stripped his shirt off. Seeing the deep indented nail marks, bruised hickeys, red lipstick stains, and smelling of cheap perfume; his weak stomach couldn't take it as he ran to his bathroom and vomited it all out. Just barely missing the toilet, he fell to the floor and hugged the cool porcelain. _

_For once, he didn't bother with his cocktail of pills. He just wanted sleep as he wiped his bloody swollen lip and crawled his way to bed. He was grateful that he never wore any of his piercings to these nightly side jobs. Reaching his bed, he weakly stood up just so he could properly drop face first into the soft cold mattress.  
_

_He just wanted sleep. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Vanitas sat on a metal stool in the front of the parlor. Back leaning against the countertop, he blankly stared out the front window as he chewed on his bottom lip, playing with his snake bites. Compared to a zombie, the zombie would win in the beauty department. Vanitas was hardly ever home and when he was, it was only for an hour or two to get sleep. He barely ate anything and spend all his time getting nothing done at the tattoo parlor, he only worked on jobs he was already halfway done on. He mainly put all his time and energy into blood donations, sleeping around, and doing other odd jobs just to get the money he owed.

The entrance bell dinged as Vanitas blankly looked in its direction. "Oh! Vanitas! Long time no see!" Xion chirped as Vanitas squinted his eyes due to the sunlight that reflected off her the metal buckles of her leather messenger bag.

"Ven's not here yet" he tiredly said.

Xion shook her head, "I don't mind, it's just really nice to see you"

Vanitas was about to yawn when he coughed, his throat was killing him as Xion quickly patted his back to calm his coughing. Thanking her, he just continued to blankly zone out.

Xion bit her bottom lip, not liking this at all. "Did you manage to find some time to get some extra Z's?" she asked as it pained him to even let out a small chuckle, "I wish" he hoarsely replied.

He just wanted sleep but he could sleep when he's dead. The thought of death almost comforted his aching bones, pounding head, bruised body, and broken soul.

"Hey… Vani… I mean, is it okay if I call you Vani?"

Vanitas nodded, "I don't mind"

"I know this is invading your personal space and I know that we're hardly friends but… ahh…" Xion scrunched up her nose, "Screw it!" she said as she placed her hand against his forehead, brushing away his bangs as she felt his temperature.

Her skin was cool and soothing compared to his burning face, "Vani! You have a fever!" she frantically tried to find something in her messenger bag that would help him.

"I'm fine… I'll just take a few pills once I get home after my other jobs"

"Vani, you can't! You need to get some rest! Can't you call in sick at least for tonight?"

Vanitas wanted to laugh at that, if only it were a job where he could clock in and out of. She was far too sweetly innocent. "I already told you, I need to work, I can't afford not to"

Xion frowned as she began saying something again to him, possibly lecturing him, he didn't know or really care as he zoned her out completely. His vision was turning blurry as he tried to focus on things but failed, deciding that he should get up and do something productive, he got off the stool. "If you'll excuse me, I need to wor-"the world was spinning around and the last thing he remembered hearing was a loud crash and a scream.

"Vanitas!" Xion screamed as he collapsed onto the ground.

She sat on the floor and supported his head on her lap as she bit her bottom lip. She didn't have Ven's number so she couldn't call him and Vanitas was too heavy for her to drag into the back room where the couch was at. Seeing his burning flushed face and hearing his heavy pained breathing, his panting made her heart twitch as she did the only thing she could really do. Gently caressing his forehead and running her fingers through his jet black hair. She knew she wasn't much of a friend but she knew that kisses always made her feel better whenever she was sick as a kid as she leaned down, hovering over his face as she closed her eyes and kissed his hot forehead, cheeks, nose, and stopping at his lips. The urge was strong but it wasn't like she was his girlfriend. Mentally laughing at herself, she paused and turned her head when she heard someone enter.

"Vani! What happened to my brother?" Sora nearly had a panic attack as he slid on the floor and touched Vanitas' forehead, "He's burning up! I'll call an ambulance!"

Before he could, Xion stopped him, "No! Umm… I mean… you must be Sora. I know this is no time for introductions but I'm Xion. A friend of Ven and Vanitas. I don't think your brother would want medical attention. Do you think you can help me lift him up and take him to the couch in the back room?"

Sora calmed down at bit, knowing that Vanitas would kill him if he found himself waking up in a hospital room with an IV needle in him. "Sure, I'll just call Ven to let him know"

"Thank you, Sora" Xion warmly smiled at him as they struggled to take Vanitas into the back room.

Vanitas groaned once he was placed on the soft couch. Xion went to the water cooler and soaked a white rag, placing it on his forehead. Vanitas winced in pain, the contact of cold water on his burning skin wasn't pleasant but soothing.

Replacing the rag for a third time, Xion was in the middle of getting the ice cubes she made from the mini freezer when Ven jolted into the room. "Xion! I came as soon as I could. How's Vani doing?"

Xion was relieved to see Ven there, "He's doing fine, his fever went down a bit but it's still high. Where's Sora?"

"He's working outside, his client was coming in early so that's why he came to work right after school" Ven titled his head to the right indicating that Sora was in the front, "Ugh, I swear, this dummy. Vanitas is the most infuriating person on this entire planet. He's stubborn as hell and doesn't know how to take 'no' as an answer. I even told him to not over do the night time jobs! I told him to make sure to eat, get some rest, and balance his schedule but does he ever listen to me? Nooo, he doesn't. He likes to crash and burn once its mission complete!"

"Ven… can I ask what Vanitas does as a side job at night?"

Ven stopped rambling when Xion asked and sighed, "No can do, I think it'd be best if Vani were to tell you if he wants to that is. Some things are better left unsaid, Xion"

Xion nodded her head understanding, "I see"

"Thanks for being here for him, Xion. I'm usually the one looking out for him when he gets this stubborn but I'm happy that he now has two people that care for him"

"Of course, Ven. It's no problem at all" she smiled.

"I'll have Sora and Vani crash at my place. My mom's a doctor and her friend is a nurse – she's practically like an aunt to us."

"I'm glad, that's a relief. Anyways, I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow, Ven!"

"Wait Xion, let me give you my number, that way you won't have to worry so much"

"Is it that obvious?" Xion chuckled as she exchanged numbers with him and left for the night.

She really wanted to see Vanitas healthy again.

Even though she resisted temptation and hadn't kissed his lips, her lips still tingled from all the places that she did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Longest chap so far!

I know this update was long overdue but writer's block is one unfavorable curse.

Poor Vanitas, the guy's so exhausted to the point where he doesn't even have time to become a true friend to Xion.

How will he know that his debt collection due date was extended? Wait and find out!

Will sparks fly between the mob boss's daughter and the rugged punkish tattoo artist? Only time will tell!

Although Xion thinks that Vanitas was already accepting his fate, he was just really tired and that's why he ended up telling Xion from the get-go about his little debt problem.

Will Xion ever find out about Vanitas' night time side job? We'll see!

Favs/Alerts/and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Especially reviews, I love getting/reading your feedback, no matter how big or small it may be!

So ya know the drill! Tell me what ya think! ;D

Remember to R&amp;R! Plz &amp; Thankies! :]


End file.
